Camp What? Camp Rock
by BabyStarStruck
Summary: Long story short, Gabriella, her sister Miley, & best friend Brookelle, go to Camp Rock but, is everything like it seems... Troyella, Rating may go up! CHAPTER 1: Leaving NOW UP


_Shawty's like a melody in my head,_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like, _

_Na, na, na, na , everyday,_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, repla--  
_

"Hellooo….?" I answered, my voice husky from sleep.

"Bella!"

"Brookelle…?"

"Yess…..?"

"Why are you so hyper at..8am!!"

"Because dear friend of mine, I don't want to waste my beautiful day sleeping."

"Hmm… So what did you call for?" guess I'm going to have to stay awake now.

"Well…." she wants something, "What day is it?"

"Uhh.. Saturday?" she called to know what day it is?

Wait…

"I can't believe you forgot!"

"I didn't forget" did I?

I heard her sigh, "Hold up, someone needs to be in this convo"

She put me on hold!

"Hello?" Miley said. My sister! Must be something important.

"Okay Smiley, what is today?" Brookelle asked.

"Saturday"

"NO! What is happening today?"

"Ohh… CAMP ROCK!!!" Miley squealed.

"Thank you!" Oh my god how could I have forgotten that?!

"I so can't wait! Can you Ella?"

Brookelle laughed. I'm in trouble. "Bella so happens to have-"

"Don't tell me" interrupted Miley.

"Oh yes. Your beloved sister aka my BFF FORGOT!"

_Thump, Thump._

Suddenly my bedroom door shot open.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" my sister screamed at me, still on the phone to Brookelle.

"I'm sorry!" I hid under my duvet, laughing.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" she jumped onto me, hitting me with the pillow she managed to take.

"DAD!" I couldn't breathe from the amount I was laughing, "DADDY HELP ME!!"

I heard someone running upstairs.

My dad ran in with a…FRYING PAN?!

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" he shouted. Miley stopped terrorising me. We both stared at him.

"Daddy? What's with the frying pan?" asked Miley; trying not to laugh. He then realized what he was holding.

"Hey it's the first thing I saw! You would do the same if you thought your daughter was being murdered.

"True.." we both said. "I guess we let you off from this one"

The front door closed.

"I'M HOME!!" Brookelle called.

"ELLE!" I screamed, jumping out off bed, running down the stairs.

"BELLA!" she ran towards me and hugged me, "It's been too long"

"Too long" I replied.

My dad and Miley came down.

"But, you saw each other, what yesterday?"

Brookelle glared at him, "Yesterday too long" he held his hands up in defence.

She squealed, "Oh my god! I can't believe you forgot about Camp Rock!"

"How do you think I felt?"

"Girl talk. I'm in here," my dad pointed to the kitchen, "I need to return the frying pan" with that he left.

"Return the frying pan?" Elle asked confused.

"Don't worry about it" I giggled.

"I wont" we both laughed, "Okay so what are we all doing today, before we leave?"

"Perhaps Ella gets dressed?" Miley answered.

"I think so too" I replied. I then made my way upstairs to get ready for my day ahead.

LATER THAT DAY

It was leaving time. We all had been waiting months for this moment. Camp Rock is like the ultimate place to go if, you wanted to be in the music business. That's exactly what me, and Miley wanted. We love music, singing is everything to us. It's what our mom loved. She was passionate about music. She always said "It's not all about the lyrics, it's what the lyrics mean to the performer"

I felt a tear fall down my cheeks.

I still can't accept that she is gone. I don't think I ever will.

"Hey" I came back to earth.

"Hey daddy"

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" putting on a fake smile.

He paused for a second, "We all miss her"

"How did y-"

"I'm your father. I can read you better than Brookelle" I giggled. He leaned against the car, closing his eyes.

We stood there for a moment. He opened his eyes, before speaking. "She's always here with us. You may not see or hear her but, she's there, always" I couldn't help but cry. I didn't think, just hugged my dad tightly. Never letting go."Shh… It's alright darling, shh…Let it out…"

"Why did she have to leave us!" I cried against my fathers chest.

"It was her time"

"NO! No it wasn't!" he stroked my hair for a few minutes, calming me down.

"How long you kept that bottled up for?"

I sniffed, "Since I was 8"

He pulled away slightly, "Gabriella, that's almost 10 years!"

"I know" I nodded, putting my head down, "I thought I had learnt to deal with it but.. But I guess I hadn't. Then I decided to lock it all up. I convinced myself that nothing happened, ever. Then I realized music. Music was the only thing that I could connect with mom"

My father smiled, "Your so like your mother" he took something from his back pocket. It looked like some sort of book, "What's that?"

"This? It was your mothers song book, here" he handed me the book. I looked up "But.. It's moms! I can't"

"Open it"

I looked down, the front cover was a metallic blue, with the words 'Lyric & Melody'. I gently ran my fingers over it. "She told me to give it to you once I felt the time was right"

I opened the book.

'Hope' was on one page, 'Faith' was on the other.

"Miley Hope Montez?" I looked up.

My father nodded, "Gabriella Faith Montez" I smiled. I felt a strange warm loving feeling inside of me.

I turned the page. 'The Call' I began to read.

_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a, quite thought,_

_Which then turned into a quite word.._

"That song was about the first time we met" my father explained.

Yet another tear fell.

"It's so.." I tried to explain.

"Something you can't explain?

"Yeah"

"Gabriella, once you discover love. Love for a partner, you will understand how much you can't explain it in words, no matter how much you want to. Only music can.

I hugged him, "Thank you daddy. I love you so much" I whispered, letting one last tear fall. We pulled away from the hug, "Right you had best get going. It's a long drive"

We walked over to Miley and Brookelle, who were sat in my car waiting for me. "Lets get this show on the road!" Brookelle called. We laughed. I got in the drivers side. Rolling my window down.

"Remember what I said"

"Will do, I promise"

"Good girl, I love you Gabriella, and Miley"

"I love you too daddy!" Miley said. I could tell she was excited about going yet, didn't want to leave. The tears told another story.

"Don't cry baby girl"

"Sorry daddy" Miley took a deep breathe then wiped her tears away.

"Drive safe"

"He hem.."

"Yes Brookelle?" he grinned.

"What about me? I may not be blood"

"Love you Brookelle"

"Love you too daddy two"

"Ready?" I asked.

"Wait, my parents said they will be over tomorrow" she told my father.

"Thank you for the notice, have fun girls!"With that we left. Getting closer to our dreams.


End file.
